Unexpected Lust
by EricaJamesDiggory
Summary: She watches him from across the room. He knows it and can only take it for so long. What will happen when he snaps? Lemony


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all thing Harry Potter. I just have a crush on Fred.  
>AN: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, I'm working on a couple Twilight (don't judge) because the characters are easier to work with. Harry Potter is my true love though. If you see any mistakes don't hesitate to point them out. Please enjoy!**

He had noticed her across the room, on many occasions, gazing at him. He could feel her eyes burning into him, he knew she had a crush on him, Fred Weasley was no fool. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same for her. She was strong, confident, but she was innocent; oh so innocent. She was beautiful, oh so beautiful. Most people didn't see it though, oh no, they always talked about her behind her back. They either hated the way she looked, her blood status, or her brains, and in the case of a pug faced Slytherin; all three. I was a joker, a clown, I was her opposite.

"Hey Georgie?" George looked up to show he was paying attention. "If we added hints of essence of Belladonna to the fainting fancies do you think they would be more effective?" George took a minute to think about his brother's question before smiling. "You know Freddie, I think that just might be." Fred smiled and made a mental note to write the apothecary or Dung. He was standing up to put his things away and write a letter when he felt those eyes on him again. He twisted slightly and saw Hermione Granger looking up at him through her eyelashes, she really was beautiful.

Hermione looked at Fred as he walked away. She knew what she wanted and she wanted him. He was funny, kind, sweet, and a little immature. She first knew it at the Yule Ball last year, he was with Angelina and she was with Krum. He had fun acting like buffoon; Hermione was smart enough to know she could have never had that much fun, even if Ron hadn't ruined everything in his pathetic jealousy. Krum was fun, she thought. He couldn't pronounce her name no matter how much she tried to teach him; he was handsy (no matter what she told Harry), and they couldn't understand each other half the time. The look on the Slytherin's faces when she walked in the door was worth the awful night she had. Yes it was very difficult to not be jealous of Angelina when she looks back on their nights comparatively. Especially when Hermione thinks about what Fred and Angelina may have done when the night was over.

Hermione sighed triggering a concerned look from Harry and a confused one from Ron, he was always confused. She loved these boys; they were her best friends and her brothers. She shook her head silently telling them nothing was wrong, fake yawned and went to her room. She had never lied to her boys before and she didn't want to start now, so faking fatigue was the better option. She knew Harry wouldn't make a big deal over her crush on Fred, but Ron wouldn't have it and she couldn't tell Harry without telling Ron.

She was halfway up the stairs to the girl's dormitories when she remembered she had half an essay to do for Ancient Runes. How could she have forgotten? How could she be so stupid? She raced down the stairs and through the portrait hole like her skirt was on fire, drawing the attention of the Gryffindor common room, and to the library.

An hour, seven books, and six inches of parchment later she was finally finished, and on her way back to Gryffindor Tower. She was halfway there when an arm pulled her into a dark corner; she was prepared to scream, before she smelled _his_ smell. "Hermione don't scream." Fred consoled her. "You watch me a lot Hermione. Do you know how mad that drives me?" She shook her head not trusting her voice. "Really Hermione you have no idea how much I want you?" He asked pushing his pelvis into her backside causing her breath to hitch in the process.

"Do you understand now Hermione? What you do to me? The state that you've put me in since the Yule Ball?" He started explaining. "When you stopped being my little brother's friend and the girl he had a crush on? I can't see you as a twelve year old girl anymore, no matter how hard I try." He breathed out slipping his hand up her top, just under her bra. He pulled her shirt collar to the side and nipped her neck eliciting a whimper from her slightly parted lips. It was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard and he would do anything to hear it again.

He opened the old abandoned classroom door to his left, turned Hermione around, wrapped his hands around her thighs and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He closed the door with his foot and sat her on the professor's desk, her legs still wrapped around him.

Fred slid his hands over her knee socks, up her thigh to the hem of her skirt, leaned his head down and finally captured her lips in a kiss that set her on fire. She ground her center into his erection causing him to groan in her mouth and make her smirk. Fred pulled his mouth from Hermione's, pulled out his wand, cast a silencing charm on the classroom door and slid it down her blouse charming her buttons open. She wore a simple white bra, the innocents made him groan "Oh Hermione", before folding back the left cup and sucking her nipple into his mouth.

She arched her back in to his face moaning. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the desk, never taking his mouth from her chest (now teasing the right side). He slid his right hand up her skirt and under her knickers teasing her slick slit. He pressed his index finger against her clit making her writhe beneath him.

Fred felt himself get harder at the sight before him. He slipped his digit inside her feeling how wet, willing, and tight she was; causing him to become painfully harder. He hooked his fingers around her knickers pulling them down her legs, pulled his mouth form her breast and licked up her slit causing her to quake. He flicked his tongue over her sensitive nub making her moan his name ("Fred"); he pushed two fingers inside her, pumping them. She kept up her mantra, moaning his name ("Freeed") and her shaky whimpers.

Hermione tasted amazing. He alternated nipping her clit and pushing his fingers inside, making the coil in her belly tighten. He sucked her sensitive nub in his mouth and moaned, triggering her orgasm and a scream to rip through her body. Fred continued moving his fingers allowing her to ride out her orgasm. He kissed his way up her body before kissing her lips. The taste of herself on his lips turned her on again. "Hermione we can stop now. We don't have to do anything you don't want to." She looked him in the eye before replying. "Fred. Shut up."

He chuckled, but otherwise obliged. He pushed her chest until her back hit the wood of the desk, unbuckled his belt, and undid his pants. His erection sprung free making her eyes grow wide. She wasn't expecting him to be this big. He chuckled at her reaction and pulled her hips to the edge once more. He braced his hands on either side of her head, "Do it quick, like a plaster" she whispered making his decision for him. He grabbed her hips once more and thrust his hips forward, in one quick motion he was fully sheathed inside her as a yell of pain choked through her throat.

He felt guilty, but started moving immediately. She was so tight he didn't know how long this would last. Her pain was ebbing away, starting to feel nothing but pleasure. She moaned writhing beneath him. Her chest pressed against his. He grabbed her thigh and lifted her hips slightly hitting her at a different angle. Her moans were beautiful making him thrust harder.

She felt her walls tightening "Fred I'm gonna-", but he cut her off, "Don't say it just do it." He ground out thrusting wildly. Hermione's orgasm swept through her walls tightening around him provoking his own release. "Fred!" She cried out wrapping her arms around his neck muffling his outcry.

They laid there his sweating body against hers for half an hour. "You should go up first." Hermione told him. "Ron will be suspicious if we walk up together." She explained seeing his confused expression.

"What if I don't care what he thinks?" Fred asked only a little bitter.

Hermione shook her head and explained. "Not yet Fred he still has a crush on me. Even if I don't return the feelings, he's still one of my best friends." She told him pleading with her eyes to understand.

"Fine, but I won't wait around for that git to come to terms for long." Fred sighed and righted his clothes. He kissed her forehead and helped her button her shirt. Hermione watched him walk out the door and sighed. She was sore, but not terribly sore; it was a faint nudging that was a reminder of what just happened. She smiled to herself thinking about him, his smile, his smell, his hands, and other parts of his anatomy. She looked at her watch and deemed that enough time had passed, so she slowly made her way back to Gryffindor Tower. She saw Harry immediately after walking through the portrait hole. "Where were you?" He very nearly demanded. "Harry I don't really think that's any of your business!" Hermione replied just as forcefully turning a bit pink.

"It's my business that my male best friend is attempting to hex his brother for shagging you." He said looking completely unabashed.

"What…what are you talking about?" Hermione stuttered.

"Ron heard you and Fred in the old Charms room." He explained making Hermione blanche.

"That's im.. impossible. He cast a silencing charm." She admitted making Harry's jaw drop.

"Hermione-"

"Don't give me that Harry. I've had-"

"A crush on Fred for a while. Yeah In know." It was her jaw that dropped this time. "Hermione you are my best female friend, I know you. I pay attention to you. I just didn't think Ron should know."

"Should I try to talk to him?" Harry shook his head. "I didn't think so. Will we be okay again Harry?"

Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Of course you will. He'll come around, he always does."


End file.
